


山鬼

by icecola



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	山鬼

幼儿学步车pwp  
瞎bb 

 

 

 

 

山海西南荒一隅，盛恶鬼邪妖物，善作假，食人气，非士不可近也，非丧不可出之。

 

杨九郎自道山下来已有二年之久，谨遵师教，一路来也是扶贫救困，行侠仗义，西南荒阴气甚重，扰人的小鬼繁多，打杨九郎来后遂不再来敢冒犯城乡，因此九郎极受山下百姓的爱戴，专修了间居室予他，修道之人忌名誉贪财，杨九郎无意收下，但盛情难耐，只好买来瓦罐，每日投二两银子入内，等归山时再交给百姓。

 

钱币入罐叮当作响，日复一日积攒的善事累多，小小少年心里的悟道也逐渐通明，不多时归山定能得师夸赞，但男儿皆有伏虎降龙的侠义梦，杨九郎始终幻想着能有书里记载的厉鬼凶刹来让他收服。

 

 

这日杨九郎恰好得空，本满心欢喜想趁着节庆进城去赏一赏幼时常听归山师兄们说起的稀罕市景，却不料将把脚踏出了门槛半只，就从院外赴来一披麻戴孝的村妇，哭哭啼啼地便跪在了杨九郎面前。

 

杨九郎毕竟只是刚学成的小道士，不曾受过这种大礼，当下慌了神就傻愣愣地跟着一同跪了下去连声大可不必，村妇见此景自不敢再妄动，任由杨九郎将她搀扶起身，沏上一碗山脚新茶吃来方定了神志。

 

原是村妇的丈夫上山打猎受了那山鬼的迷惑，加之夜半时分歹心作祟，竟迷了心窍去山鬼交好，一夜风雨袭来，抬下山时只剩了具干尸回家。

 

说到底都是咎由自取，杨九郎暗里唾弃，但碍于眼前村妇的丧夫之痛与多年来想去探索厉鬼的愿望驱使，踌躇良久，终是应下了村妇所托。

 

 

山间的夜寒萧瑟，雾障重重，教人看不清脚下所走的山路，杨九郎终究为凡人之躯，在几次尝试都寻不到半点出路的痕迹后，杨九郎还是放弃了徒劳，倚干而栖，决定等天稍蒙蒙亮再去一探究竟。

 

却不多时兀地袭来一阵飓风，直接剥开了厚重的屏障，将天光都赶来照明黑夜，奇像异景还未使杨九郎反应，恍惚间似乎又有歌而唱：

 

“山中人兮芳杜若，饮石泉兮荫松柏，君思我兮然疑作。”

 

杨九郎兀地转身，面前的泥石不知何时长出了一棵巨树，旁侧生的分杈托起一对溅了海棠的足尖，被顶好的丝绸半遮半掩，连褶皱都精致异常，杨九郎顺着往上而望，登时呼吸一窒。

 

纵令妍姿艳质化为土，此恨长在无销期。

 

那是脸蛋多艳绝的美人儿，瓷玉似的皮子，琉璃亮的眸子噙着一汪泉在桃花瓣模样的眼眶里打转，不知哪个登徒子作乱地把朱砂点在了美人眼尾，抿着那上过顶好苋红口脂的唇，蹙一双青黛长眉，教人看着，这美人仿佛是受了屈，颔首惊鸿一瞥，直戳着心窝子颤。

 

杨九郎不过还是个下山两年的愣头小子，山上尽然都是同他这般的师兄师长，对美人，也只是偶尔看一眼每年打山下而来祈福的达官贵族所带的家妾，姣好的姑娘插着三月迎春，贴着花黄自云雾中见，倒也让将长熟的小少年动过凡心。

 

可那样的姑娘，远不及眼前美人半分姿色，他斗胆去想，怕是前朝太白乐天等文人见之，也要把贵妃弃舍，折断笔墨挥散成篇诗章。

 

“我当是谁，原只一小狗儿罢。”

 

美人终开口，声色明珠击盘，清冽而冷媚，他卧在古树新枝做的榻上，细嗅一朵初开的花，半阖着眸，撑肘睥睨不慎闯进来的人。杨九郎愕然，不可方物的美人竟是男子身……

 

“去去去，没功夫理你。”

 

杨九郎的愕然并没被美人接纳，反之，美人轻摆了两下指尖，算是撵人，却杨九郎不能听从，他此番前来正是要替乡亲们除了吸人精气，杀人如麻的山鬼，单凭一美人没痛没痒的话就打道回府，那他成什么龌龊之人了！

 

心下思量着，杨九郎拱手作了揖，斟酌一番后换了个合适的称呼，

 

“公子可曾晓这山上的鬼怪……”

 

“谁准你唤我公子！”

 

他的话兀地被打断，杨九郎不明了美人这阴晴不定的性子，只当他娇纵。

 

“贪淫奸诈，急功好利，普天之下谁可当得起这公子？”

 

可美人未免乖张过头，只一句公子就将眼尾飞成了八月芙蓉，鲜红的花瓣洋洋洒洒地落在杨九郎十年如一日平静如水的心里，荡起了小小的涟漪。

 

一层一层的，扩向无尽的远方……

 

山风吹起发梢之时，桃木剑咣当落地，九郎便知，他被山鬼蚀了魂，却他修行浅，躲不得。

 

美人见他着了道，忽又敛去面上愠意，眉眼笑得何其动人，莹白的齿轻轻地贴在唇际，磨润了牙尖的棱角，风情十分，百年生的厉鬼，竟也是一副小孩儿心性，喜怒皆表于色，转于一念，他倒似了一方山庙的谪仙。

 

“你的剑掉啦。”

 

那谪仙在树杈上慵懒地翻了个身，作着要去拾剑的假惺惺姿态，但将宽宽大大的袖摆悬于空中遂不再动弹。杨九郎早无心顾及那把用得剑刃残破的武器，美人的脸蛋离他更近了些，仿佛眼睑的睫毛都能挠到他的心缝，薄软的唇红得虔诚万分，赛过观世音眉心的一颗朱砂。

 

于是杨九郎鬼使神差地伸手触到了美人嫣红的嘴唇，一片刚抽出来的叶似的，又软又嫩，他不知为何，许是来时着了山里的迷障，越摸越上瘾，越摸越想一品芳泽，美人看穿了他，娇俏的狐狸眼一眯，眼勾兀自隐示着杨九郎，幸而杨九郎天资聪慧，会意，魔怔般把美人从树上拽到怀里，无名的花串儿不堪重负掉了一地，美人赤纱白绸裁的衣裳就那么轻飘飘地掠过杨九郎眼鼻，比水还滑顺的布料，杨九郎这辈子未尝闻，他身上香极，杨九郎原以为是树花的香味儿，此时凑近才恍悟，那淡而绵长的香气，皆是美人的。

 

白玉般的指尖点上杨九郎干裂的唇，杨九郎心头一颤，张口含了进去，一刹那的光景，他不再思心心念念山下数载的桂花糕。

 

凡物何稀？润不及他，美不及他。

 

美人被舔弄得舒服了，嘤咛出声，叫得杨九郎直往出冒火气，无名硬的物什儿顶着美人的软腰，晃神功夫，美人会意地把松垮的薄纱给抖散了，大半个肩头都露出来，好不香艳。

 

牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。

 

小少年心里藏不住太多，纵使自幼修行，可一遇上这般诱惑，也就将那满橱诗经扔了一旁，只记得几句浑话，这浑话反反复复在嘴边琢磨数遍，趁着爱欲颠簸反复，撇了天地，置换成美人眸里万千星，最后又不过是漂亮二字。

 

“你真漂亮。”

 

杨九郎十几载的道行还给了月亮，眼中仅有一片朱唇间的暖雾，似地狱阿鼻的毒瘴，也似一瞬飞升时仙庭的云彩，他不甚懂风花雪月，但满腹爱意凛然，神鬼无惧。

 

“我当然晓得。”

 

即便是这样露骨的注视与直白的称赞都不能使美人羞怯半分，他仿佛天生就是如此，可确实天生就如此，傲世轻物也是他一个可爱的长处。

 

蔽体的衣衫成了碍事的束缚，等杨九郎发现自己可真切地触到美人脊背间附着的薄肉时，美人已将他半勃的性器含进了嘴里。

 

方才心神往之的唇此刻就覆在他身下最恶劣的性器上，不饶人的舌灵巧地舔着软肉间的一点小孔，美人抬着一双狭长的桃花眼，放肆的借着眼勾里的媚意挑逗小少年的色心，杨九郎初尝禁果，受不得美人这样撩拨，凭着人性的本意，他只想去往更快乐的地界，以最原始的暴行去寻找快意。

 

他鲁莽地扯紧了美人脑后长长的发丝，缠绕成一股丑陋的发结，稍一用力即将性器拓到了美人喉咙的极深处，使这娇纵美人再不能猖狂，只可发出呜呜咽咽的乞求声来讨好。

 

杨九郎的那团东西尺量不小，将美人的双腮都撑的鼓胀，加之那张惑人无数的小脸此刻正狼狈的埋在他腹间的丛林动弹不得，只有挺翘的鼻尖尚可吸入些许充斥着腥麝的气息，他自是可以想象到这山鬼的难受。不过多时，美人果然伸长了指甲狂躁地抠挖起了杨九郎控着他脑袋的胳膊，雪白的胸膛也随之开始凶狠地起伏，满口皆是破碎的哭嚎，可无奈杨九郎的一缕魂从越矩时就丢到了天际，不觉痛也听不得，一心贪着美人受难时喉咙的收缩，到美人叫声愈发凄厉可怜，才把浓稠的浊液灌进了美人嘴里。

 

他仍察觉不到痛楚，也没能对咳到双颊通红的山鬼生起恻隐之心，他只觉美人妩媚到圣洁，像被雨淋坏的神像，尽管眼眸失了神色，五颜六色的墨彩掉的斑驳，唯那抹唇的红印永垂不朽。

 

看着美人被泪水和津液布满的脸颊，杨九郎把手指伸进了美人的嘴里绞弄，带出湿滑的口涎胡乱地在人腿间的小穴涂抹一气，杨九郎在此事几乎无师自通，即使从未做过这档子事，也可在美人那丰腴臀瓣的指引下知晓。

 

“可你怎的连这处都这么漂亮？”

 

少年人的精力旺盛，刚成熟的根茎也够欺负人，一下就捅到了那甬道的最深处，爽得美人连厉的尖牙都忍不住冒出，颤颤巍巍地在唇上磕出血珠子，杨九郎收过的鬼怪只是魂魄飘渺，无血无肉，今见这番稀奇景，不由得胆大包天，掐了美人的双颊接吻，卷走几滴凝结的液体，于是刹那间他血液里风的清、树的涩、花的甜、水的甘便一股脑地涌进杨九郎的口中，漫到他的七魂六魄。

 

杨九郎终于大彻大悟，他注定无法收服这狡猾的山鬼，山河日月百年前就已甘愿献祭于他，唯有愚公般诚挚才可撼动。

 

而他一介自作聪明的智叟，享一刻这恢宏便足矣。

 

“你这小狗……轻点儿！”

 

美人将恢复了清明，随即就被莽撞抽插的杨九郎欺得浑身酥麻，连腿都缠不紧对方的腰，于是呲着尖牙利嘴去凶他，全然不顾眼角还挂着的两汪泪，杨九郎看着心悸，身下的物件儿又涨了一圈，用着十足十的蛮力乱七八糟的顶弄着那层层软肉，美人的花心敏感，仅是性器上的筋络擦过就能激得他淫叫连连，杨九郎恰好咬准了这个时机，双手箍紧了美人的细腰就往刚才经过的那点软肉顶，饱满的囊袋不懂怜香惜玉，剧烈地折磨着两片似棉花般绵软的臀瓣。

 

山鬼向不知廉耻的小少年交了底，绷直的脚背蹭烂了泥地葬的花瓣，星点的白浊又重新覆盖上去，填补着不堪的空缺。

 

耳边随即传来人类的嗤笑，他猜疑是小少年在嘲讽他过快的屈服，但那又如何？他本就当是靠同情吃人的怪物，倘若哪位没心没肺的榆木头不肯来尝这味甜头，那他才是要苦恼到烦躁。

 

杨九郎才看不透美人的想法，他被美人脸上又是皱眉又是咬嘴，丰富多彩的表情所吸引，稍稍靠在美人肩头，喃喃了一句你好活泼，美人便罕见的泛起了一身粉红，羞愧地缩紧穴口，挺立的乳尖也在外赧然地颤抖，杨九郎好奇地拨弄一下，美人随之甜腻的呻吟，耳根与他衣尾的绯红同色。

 

他才没能让杨九郎生涩的技巧逗羞。

 

是他第一次听到有凡人会用人间专有的词汇赞扬他。

 

这让他虚无的心有点跳动的感觉，在不断地撞击中冲散，然后又重组，他逐渐的渴望，竭力学着狐狸精的拿手本领，将腿弯高高地翘在杨九郎的肩头扭动着腰寻欢，主动吸吮着屁股里的肉棍，杨九郎想到他是这样吃人的场景，恨恨地照他屁股拍了一掌，责罚似的肏他，教训他不要勾引别人。

 

那他要怎么活啊？

 

美人期待的问出口，等着一梦想的答案。

 

可杨九郎没给他，他也不是很落寞。

 

大抵是根本没抱过什么希望，山鬼整好了思绪，专注于了与凡人的交姌，使尽浑身解数夹着那根铁棒似的性器，然后麻木地接受着精液的灌溉。

 

这么活会很辛苦罢了。

 

欢愉后的美人浑身都是他烙下的青紫淤痕，乖顺的蜷在他怀里喘息，没有清冷，没有孤傲，多的是凡人卑劣的鲜活生动，处处是温热的。

 

他喜欢得很，却只敢吻美人屈起的指节，献一场廉价的忠贞。

 

“你会想我吗？”

 

美人浸着蜜的嗓音被他磨得嘶哑，眼睛亦是湿漉漉的，又是作恶多端的期待，好不凄惨，杨九郎心疼，用指腹细细地摩挲着他柔软脸颊，复而反问，

 

“可为何你有泪？七情六欲俱全？”

 

“我未尝有过人心。”

 

听此疑问，美人笑了，笑得凄凉，他若滴在墨砚里的清水，一碰，便再让人找不见。杨九郎无暇顾及他话内里的含义，只觉浑身疲乏，恍惚然，竟不晓何时睡沉了过去……

 

 

 

如梦方醒，杨九郎自那山而归，便再没寻过那山的踪迹，问村野乡民，皆答从未闻过山魈鬼魅之事，似真如梦。

 

后有幸某日潜藏书阁，碰落一本史籍在脚边，风吹纸卷，终落定一页：

 

“张氏族，长子云雷，面如冠玉，眉目俊秀，及冠之年遭歹害，是时，天下第一公子。”


End file.
